


Asking the Impossible

by JayKay (McKay)



Series: Knight Moves [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/JayKay
Summary: And Obi-Wan was having such a good day until this point...





	Asking the Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2000.

Obi-Wan stretched out on the couch with a contented sigh, a cup of hot tea warming his hand and wafting its comforting scent to him. It was a smell he associated with his Master since this was the blend Qui-Gon drank most often, but it was no longer a painful reminder, just a pleasant memory-trigger. 

Thumbing on the datapad in his lap, he settled back against the pillows and began reading a treatise on the history of Force-visions. Releasing another happy little sigh, he let himself be absorbed into the material--the perfect end to a perfect day. And it _had_ been a perfect day. 

He'd gotten up before Maul, which was a miracle since Maul was much more of a morning person than he was, and he had been the one to prepare breakfast as a surprise. He had been ready to serve it by the time Maul had woken up, and the pleased smile that curved his lover's mouth had made the early rising worthwhile. 

After a leisurely meal, they had gone to the practice room and sparred together as usual; then Maul had gone off to teach his classes while Obi-Wan met with Master Yoda to discuss the possibility of going on missions, preferably with Maul. He'd been ready to argue the issue, pointing out that he was supposed to be Maul's Master and Masters generally took their Padawans on missions with them. 

But Yoda had surprised him by announcing the Council was considering allowing Maul to take his Trials within the next few months. They wanted to observe him within the boundaries of the Temple for a while longer, but once all doubts were satisfied, he would be able to take his Trials, and if he passed, they would be assigned missions together. 

"If interested you are," Yoda had added, a knowing gleam in his wide green eyes. 

Obi-Wan had been elated by the news. The only drawback was that he wasn't supposed to tell Maul, and he knew that meant he would have to monitor his thoughts carefully so Maul wouldn't accidentally pick up the information along their bond. 

Then he had gone to the Garden of a Thousand Fountains to meditate, and he had come away feeling grounded and at peace. Ever since he released his anger, grief and fear, his ability to meditate and find his calm center had been steadily returning. He was more attuned to the Force than he had been in well over a year, and his sense of peace grew stronger every day. No longer was he the chaotic reactionary he had been for months; now he was once more able to step back and think before acting instead of being led around by his emotional impulses. 

After leaving the garden, he had enjoyed a visit with Bant, who had recently returned from a long mission with her Master, and finally he had stopped by the library and found a new series of studies on Force-visions that he had immediately downloaded to begin reading when he got home. Master Yoda had told him from an early age that he had a strong talent for seeing possible futures and for receiving portents from the Force as long as he remained open and calm. Ever since he'd received just such an omen and it had saved his mate's life, he had wanted to learn how to cultivate his ability as much as possible. Between his studying and Master Yoda's lessons, he had already made progress. 

All in all, he had thought as he returned to their quarters, a very good day. 

And now he was waiting for Maul to come home. They would prepare the evening meal together, and then... A wicked smile tugged at his lips. And then who knew what the night would hold. 

He was so focused on the treatise that he lost all track of time. It seemed like he had been there only a few minutes, but suddenly he was jostled back to reality by the sound of the door opening, and he realized at least two hours had passed. 

Maul slipped off his outer robe and hung it up neatly, then reached for Obi-Wan's, which had been tossed carelessly over the back of the nearest chair, and hung that up too. 

Obi-Wan turned off the datapad, put it and his tea aside and smiled a greeting, waiting for Maul to join him. Nudging him out of the way, Maul sat down on the end of the couch and allowed Obi-Wan to put his head in Maul's lap, and Obi-Wan accepted the invitation, closing his eyes and sighing blissfully at the first touch of his lover's fingers sifting through his hair. 

It was all he could do to keep from purring as Maul gently stroked his hair, relaxing him even more. He knew he probably ought to get up or at least suggest they start thinking about something to eat, but he was too content to move. If Maul had been starving, he would have said so by now. 

Immersed in warm, fuzzy thoughts of how good life was at the moment, Obi-Wan was only marginally aware that the soothing caresses had stopped until Maul spoke. 

"Obi-Wan, I must ask you something." His voice was pitched in that low, seductive tone that always gave Obi-Wan delicious shivers. 

"Yes...?" Obi-Wan murmured drowsily, not bothering to open his eyes. 

"We have been sharing a bedroom for several weeks now," Maul began slowly, almost hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure what reaction he would get. "In that time, I have been respectful of your possessions. I have not attempted to alter your cleaning habits, or rather, your lack of them, but..." 

He broke off, and Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked up at him, giving him a reassuring smile. 

"What is it? You can ask me anything," he said, running his fingertips along Maul's cheek and jaw. "You know that." 

Maul drew in a breath and released it slowly. 

"Obi-Wan, I think it is time you allowed me to clean your bedroom." 

Obi-Wan bolted upright, his eyes wide and round with shock. There was a long, stunned silence, and then... 

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
  


  
-End-   



End file.
